1. Field of the Invention
The compounds of the present invention are useful in the control of mild to severe hypertension, as anti-clotting agents and, in some instances, bronchodilators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compounds of the present invention are new and novel and so is the process described herein. The literature discloses the following prior art:
A. The compounds characterized as 1- and 9-alkyl-2,3-dihydroimidazo-[1,2-a]-benzimidazoles [R. J. North and A. R. Day, J. Hetero. Chem., 655 (1969)]. The compounds have the following structure ##SPC1##
In which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are optionally substituted with alkyl functions.
B. B. Loev, T. Jen and R. A. McLean, Experientia, 27, 875 (1971) disclose the compound having the formula ##SPC2##
As having potent antihypertensive activity in rats, dogs, cats and rabbits.
C. R. Grout and M. Partridge, J. Chem. Soc., 3551 (1960) report the synthesis of the compound ##SPC3##
No antihypertensive activity was reported.
D. K. Lempert and G. Doleschall, Experientia, 18, 401 (1962) and Acta Chimica Academiae Scientiarum Hungaricae, 45, 357-68 (1965) report the synthesis of the compounds ##SPC4##
No antihypersensitive activity was reported.
E. A. Simonov et al., Khim. Farmatseut. Zh., (1969) [Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, Chapt. 6, 53 (1969)] report the preparation of 9-substituted imidazobenzimidazoles having the formula ##SPC5##
Said compounds reported to have hypotensive effects in animals but no detailed data was presented.
F. G. E. Hardtmann, German Pat. No. 2,025,248 (1970) reports bronchodilating and hypotensive effects for the compounds having the formula ##SPC6##
G. T. Jen et al., J. Med. Chem., 15 (7), 727-31 (1972) describe the compounds having the formula ##SPC7##
In which R is H, 6-Cl, 7-Cl, 7-MeO, 7-OH, 8-C1, 9-Cl and 9-CH.sub.3 as being hypotensive agents.